The present invention relates to center-cutters in general, and to center-cutters with cutting jaws mounted swingably around bearing pins, in which the mounting is formed by means of straps connecting the cutting jaws behind teh cutting-jaw region and of a tooth-space engagement fastening the two cutting jaws to each other, in particular.
Side-cutters are known (for instance, Federal Republic of Germany OS 28 39 942), in connection with which the crossover overlapping of the plier arms, which is typical of pliers, is present in the region of the joint, i.e. the right arm of the pliers forms the left cutting jaw and the left arm of the pliers forms the right cutting jaw. The cutting jaws are mounted on a common joint pin. The cutting performance of such tools is adapted to the normal case.
Tools which apply a higher cutting force, so-called bolt-cutters with center-cutter, are available on the market. They operate with a lever transmission. For this purpose, the cutting jaws are each mounted on a separate pin. The handle-side jaw ends are pivotally connected to handles which are mounted one below the other via a joint pin. In this connection, the handles form double levers. The shorter lever acts on the end of the cutting jaws. Corresponding developments are relatively expensive. The cutting jaws are mounted or connected with respect to each other by straps and a tooth-space engagement. From Federal Republic of Germany OS 34 27 990 it is known, on such a bolt-cutter, to develop the shorter lever arm of the handle double lever, and therefore the handle heads, as cam-like crank parts which act in pairs and rest against each other. The handle heads are connected via a transverse strap. The latter engages on end bearing pins of the handle heads. This solution is found even more expensive.